Magma (band)
| current_members = Christian Vander Stella Vander Isabelle Feuillebois James MacGaw Benoit Alziary Herve Aknin Bruno Ruder Philippe Bussonnet | past_members = Francis Moze Jannick "Janik" Top Klaus Blasquiz Didier Lockwood Bernard Paganotti Benoît Widemann Teddy Lasry Himiko Paganotti Antoine Paganotti Emmanuel Borghi }} Magma is a French progressive rock band founded in Paris in 1969 by classically trained drummer Christian Vander, who claimed as his inspiration a "vision of humanity's spiritual and ecological future" that profoundly disturbed him. In the course of their first album, the band tells the story of a group of people fleeing a doomed Earth to settle on the planet Kobaïa. Later, conflict arises when the Kobaïans — descendants of the original colonists — encounter other Earth refugees Vander invented a constructed language, Kobaïan, in which most lyrics are sung. In a 1977 interview with Vander and long-time Magma vocalist Klaus Blasquiz, Blasquiz said that Kobaïan is a "phonetic language made by elements of the Slavonic and Germanic languages to be able to express some things musically. The language has of course a content, but not word by word." Vander himself has said that, "When I wrote, the sounds Kobaïan came naturally with it – I didn’t intellectualise the process by saying "Ok, now I’m going to write some words in a particular language", it was really sounds that were coming at the same time as the music." Later albums tell different stories set in more ancient times; however, the Kobaïan language remains an integral part of the music. In 1986, the French label Seventh Records was founded in order to (re-)publish Magma's and Vander's work. Over the years, Seventh has also released albums by related artists such as Stella Vander, Patrick Gauthier and Collectif Mu. Legacy The band is widely considered to be musically adventurous and imaginative among music critics. Magma makes extensive use of the choral format, particularly reminiscent of the classical composer Carl Orff. Magma's music is also highly influenced by jazz saxophone player John Coltrane, and Vander has said that "it is still Coltrane who actually gives me the real material to work on, to be able to move on." So many of the musicians who have played with Magma have formed their own solo projects and/or spinoff acts that the Kobaïan term Zeuhl has come to refer to the musical style of these bands and the French jazz fusion/symphonic rock scene that grew around them. Besides Christian Vander, other well-known Magma alumni include the bassist-composer Jannick "Janik" Top and spinoff acts Weidorje and Zao. Critical reception The band has a number of high-profile fans. Punk rock singer Johnny Rotten, prolific metal musician Kristoffer Rygg and Steven Wilson of Porcupine Tree have all stated their admiration of the band. In the 1980s, British World champion snooker player Steve Davis declared himself a passionate follower of the band since his youth and used some of his winnings to promote a series of concerts by Magma in London. Actor Antoine de Caunes wrote a biography of the band entitled Magma. Discography Studio albums *1970: Magma (reissued as Kobaïa) *1971: 1001° Centigrades *1973: Mëkanïk Dëstruktïẁ Kömmandöh *1974: Ẁurdah Ïtah *1974: Köhntarkösz *1976: Üdü Ẁüdü *1978: Attahk *1984: Merci *2004: K.A. (Köhntarkösz Anteria) *2009: Ëmëhntëhtt-Ré (CD + DVD) *2012: Félicité Thösz Other material *1972: The Unnamables (studio album released under the alias 'Univeria Zekt') *1975: Live/Hhaï *1977: Inédits *1981: Retrospektïẁ (Parts I+II) *1981: Retrospektïẁ (Part III) *1986: Mythes et Légendes Vol. I (compilation) *1989: Akt X - Mekanïk Kommandöh (earlier studio recording of Mekanïk Destruktïw Kommandöh from 1973) *1992: Akt I - Les Voix de Magma (from August 2, 1992 at Douarnenez) *1992: Akt II - Sons: Document 1973 (recorded in 1973 at Le Manor, featuring a scaled-back line-up of Christian Vander, Klaus Blasquiz, Jannick Top and René Garber) *1994: Akt IV - Theatre Du Taur Concert, 1975 (from September 27, 1975) *1995: Akt V - Concert Bobino 1981 (from May 16, 1981) *1995: Akt VI - Concert Bobino 1981 (DVD) *1996: Akt VIII - Bruxelles 1971 (from November 12, 1971 at Theatre 140) *1996: Akt IX - Opéra De Reims, 1976 (from March 2, 1976) *1998: Floë Ëssi/Ëktah (EP) *1998: Simples *1999: Akt XIII - BBC 1974 (from March 14, 1974 at the London BBC studios) *2001: Trilogie Theusz Hamtaahk (Concert du Trianon), CD + DVD *2006: Mythes et Légendes Epok 1, DVD *2006: Mythes et Légendes Epok 2, DVD *2007: Mythes et Légendes Epok 3, DVD *2008: Mythes et Légendes Epok 4, DVD *2008: Akt XV - Bourges, 1979 (from April 17, 1979) *2008: Studio Zünd: 40 Ans d'Evolution (12 disc box set, includes Kobaïa to K.A. plus Archiẁ I & II) *2009: Live in Tokyo 2005 See also *Romantic Warriors II: A Progressive Music Saga About Rock in Opposition References External links *Seventh Records, Christian Vander's record label *Utopic Records, Jannick Top's record label * * * *Magma at Trouser Press *Magma at www.gnosis2000.net *Ascension, webzine about Magma and Christian Vander's music (in French) Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical M